Nymphadora Tonks and the Secret Gate
by AlmightyCookieMonster
Summary: When Nymphadora and her twin, Azka, return to Hogwarts for their 5th year, Nymphadora finds a secret gate, a gate so powerful, it can be used as a portal to all other schools and countries in the Wizarding World
1. At home

Nymphadora Tonks and the Secret Gate

Chapter 1: Floo Powder

Nymphadora was sitting in her room; she had packed all her things for the Hogwarts Express. She was starting her 5th year at Hogwarts, and she was really exited, only 2 months ago, did she leave her friends behind at platform 9 3/4, she had kept in touch with them, of course, but she had also lots to tell them.

"Nymphadora!" Her mom called from the kitchen "Are you ready for the train tomorrow?"

"Yes, mom" Nymphadora replied, rolling her eyes, she hated it when she was called Nymphadora; she was called Tonks or Dora.

"Hey" Her twin, Azka, was leaning through her bedroom door. "Mom says it is okay if we invite a friend over, but only _one_."

"Oh," Dora said, "Who are you having over?"

"I was thinking maybe Diana Black" Azka said sitting down on Dora's bed. Diana Black was one of the twin's friends. She was also Sirius Black's sister. "What about you?"

"Maybe Jenna Lupin??" Dora said thoughtfully. Jenna Lupin was one of Dora's best friends; she was Remus Lupin's little sister and she was unlike her brother, not a werewolf.

"Yeah... Jenna and Diana might work. Let's go get them now" Azka stood up and headed for the door, "Too bad we can't invite Hanna Potter" Azka added as an afterthought. "Then we would have the whole gang."

"We could always ask" Dora pointed out, walking past her sister and down to the kitchen.

"Mom, we want Jenna, Hanna and Diana to sleep over, we can't just leave Hanna out of it!"

"All right, I guess it will have to do with three extra girls then," Their mom sighed, "I'll get the floo powder ready" and with that she headed towards the living room.

"All right!" Azka said enthusiastically "Floo Powder!" Dora rolled her eyes.Dora and Azka followed their mom into the living room; she was sitting by the arm chair with a bag of what looked like dust.

"Nymphadora, you can call in on one of your friends first"

"All right" Dora answered; she stepped closer to the fire, bent down, and stuck her head in the fireplace, before dropping the floo powder and saying "Number 9, London Street!" Dora's head was turning round and round, faster and faster, before it finally stopped.

"Jenna??" Dora called, "You home?" A tall boy, with honey colored hair stepped into the room.

"Oh! Hello Tonks," Remus said his face broke into a grin. "So, you want to talk to my sister then?"

"Hi Remus," Dora replied, blushing, she had liked Remus for ages. "Yes, I would like to talk to her."

"I'll get her then, shall I?" He said, and without waiting for an answer he disappeared. Dora looked around the room, she hated having her head in the fire, and it was so _weird_.

"Hi" Jenna said as she appeared "What do you want?"

"We, that is to say me and Azka, are allowed to have 3 friends over tonight, we are going to sleep by the lake" Dora added.

"Oh cool!" Jenna exclaimed "I will ask right away! MOM!"

"What?" Came the reply from the other room.

"Can I please sleep over at the lake with Tonks and Azka?"

"Sure, honey" Jenna's mom said. Jenna grimaced and Remus laughed.

"I'll be over right away! Just need to pack."

"Make sure you use our drawing room fireplace. I don't want my head being trampled on" Dora said quickly.

"All right," Jenna replied, laughing.

"G'night then, Dora" Remus said grinning. Dora was caught by surprise, only 5 people knew that nickname, her, Azka, Jenna, Hanna, and Diana.

"Good night, then"

"Finally!!" Azka shouted as Dora came out of the fireplace "I almost thought Remus had started kissing you or something!"Dora blushed but didn't reply scowling Azka stuck her head into the fireplace.

"I'll take care of Diana and Hanna, Dora" Azka said "Or you might start making out with Sirius and James to!"

"I did not make out with Remus!" Dora shouted.

"Sure you didn't" Azka said, before she shouted "Number 12, Grimmauld Place!"

"I _can't!"_ Hanna wailed, she was playing with her brown hair "They won't let me!" Dora had been allowed to get Hanna Potter for the lake trip, and Hanna had just gotten a _no_ from her parents."Because they are going away tonight and are leaving me, James _and_ Sirius, behind! So to make sure they don't come home to a destroyed house _I_ can't go!" As Hanna told this, she kept glancing into the next room, and as she finished Sirius and James walked into the room.

"Hello Tonks," Sirius said, grinning "Pink...Doesn't that mean _love_?"

"Probably does" Dora muttered, "I don't really care for my hair color."

"I have noticed," James said, suddenly, "What was it on the platform in June?"

"It was pink with violet stripes," Dora replied.

"Yes, I remember now..."

"So you can't come then?" Dora asked her eyes back on Hanna.

"No," Hanna glowered at her brother.

"Well, I can't stay and chat, my foot just fell asleep," Dora said, "See you tomorrow then."

"S'pose" Hanna replied, "Bye"

"Bye"

Authors note: This is my first Fan Fiction, so I would appreciate reviews


	2. Hogwarts Express

Nymphadora Tonks and the Secret Gate

"So Hanna couldn't come?" Diana asked pulling out some chocolate frogs, handing them out to the girls in turn. "That sucks"

"Yeah," Azka said, having already eaten her chocolate frog, "So it is just us four."

"Why did hey nah vite 'emus?" Jenna asked. The other girls looked at her; she swallowed and said everything over "Why did they not invite Remus? James and Sirius, I mean"

"I dunno," Dora said, almost at once, "I thought the Mauderer's were supposed to be a kind of second family"

"They are," Diana said, with a scared look in her eye, "Only a week ago, did I see Sirius bending over a present for James, and he was _singing_!" Diana looked around as though expecting them all to yell 'He did _what_?', Azka however merely yawned.

"So?? I have seen Dora singing _all_ the time. She doesn't shut up when she is bored or happy, so I have to keep her in between!" The others laughed and Dora punched her twin lightly on the arm, grinning.

"Sleeping time!" Andromeda called from the kitchen window. The girls mumbled, before getting into their sleeping bags, looking up at the sky.

"Now!" A voice shouted, somewhere right beside Azka. Azka, who had always been an excellent fighter, jumped up and punched the air widely.

"Come here you cowards" She mumbled, tripping and falling into the lake.

Dora stood up, closely followed by Diana and Jenna. "Who's there?" The three girls asked, looking around and spotting the shapes of three boys. "Not you guys!"

James chuckled as he watched Sirius help Azka out of the lake. Remus was leaning against a tree nearby, watching the whole scene with a mildly interested look on his face. Dora blushed when she saw him, but kept glancing over at Sirius as if expecting him to shove Azka back in.

"T-thank you," Azka muttered, before grabbing Sirius and pushing him in "No one comes out alive after doing that to me" She said, jumping to the side as James had thrown himself at her.

"What's all the noise?" A girl's voice came from the house next door, the house that belonged to the Evans. A head came out of the window, red hair falling down beside her face. "James? Is that you?" Lily asked, looking very surprised, even at the distance from the lake.

"Yeah," James said, sitting up in the lake, and ruffling his hair with a hand.

---------------------------------------------

The girls where standing outside King Cross, their bags ready and waiting for Hanna, who had seemed to have disappeared.

"Where is she?" Jenna asked, looking around, "If she thinks the Express is going to wait for her to get done with _him_, then she has another think coming," Jenna was indicating a Hufflepuff boy, same age as the girls. This boy's name was Truls, a name which Jenna usually liked to point out to Hanna, reminded her of trolls. Jenna insisted he looked like one too. Dora secretly agreed to this, but afraid to hurt Hanna's feelings, didn't say so.

"There she is," Diana said, already on the Hogwarts Express, she was leaning out the window, her blond curls falling neatly beside her. And sure enough, Hanna came through the crowd, looking on the verge of tears. The girls entered the compartment before rounding on Hanna.

"What's the matter?" Azka asked, putting away Huy, her barn owl. "You seem tearful,"

"I am," Hanna replied, before collapsing on the train seat and lying motionless on the seat. Jenna rolled her eyes, before sitting down on one of the seats and taking out _The Quibbler._

"You still read that?" Diana asked, surprised "After everything you said to make me stop reading it, you have started reading it?"

"Yeah," Jenna replied "It's much better than _Witch Weekly_ and the new copy of _Which Broomstick_ hasn't come out, so I am reading the Quibbler. What's wrong with Hanna anyway? Troll broke up with her?"

"Har, har," Dora said, putting away her bag "Very funny Jen." Jenna glared at her, she hated being called Jen, and when she sometimes got called Jen, the person often regretted it. But instead of flinging a curse at Dora, Jenna only hit her on the head with the Quibbler.

"She's right" Hanna said, her eyes opening slowly. "Truls did break up with me, said he met another girl," Hanna broke into hysterical sobs, and none of the girls heard the compartment door open and slide shut.

"Hello" A tall brown haired boy was standing in the compartment, he was dressed in Slytherin robes and had a barn owl on his shoulder. "My name is Alex, mind if I sit here?"

"Sure," Azka said, quickly smiling at him. **I have a crush**, she declared to herself and glanced back at Hanna "I'm Azka, this is my twin Dora and our friends, Hanna, Jenna, and Diana" She pointed to each of them in turn.

"Hello" Diana and Jenna said, both reading a article in the Quibbler. Hanna, who was sobbing to hard to say anything, merely raised her hand in welcome.

"What house are you in then?" Alex asked, putting away his owls cage and a trunk.

"I'm in Slytherin and Dora is in Gryffindor" Azka said, "Hanna and Jenna are Gryffindors as well, but Diana is a Ravenclaw." Alex looked at Dora, Hanna and Jenna, as if trying to figure out if they were worthy enough to talk to a Slytherin.

"I thought you and Dora were twins..." Alex said slowly.

"Oh, we are, just have different houses" Dora said, now playing with her kitten, Gumball.

"Cool," Alex said, sitting down beside Azka, as all the other places were taken. Azka smiled at him. **Never say no to a new friend,** Dora thought, watching the two from the corner of her eye.


	3. First day, what a mess

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!" Dumbledore said. All had just finished eating, first years had been sorted, and all that was left of the welcoming feast was Dumbledore's yearly speech. "This year we'll have a Christmas ball," After this excited voices rose and girls cheered. "And this year, as all others, the forest is out of bounds for students,"

Azka's heart sank, **No way am I going to a ball**, she thought. **Not unless _he_ asks me.** He was, of course, Alex Rider. A nice boy by all standards, but had a very secretive side. Azka was sitting inn between Cady Hornby, a fellow Slytherin and also best friend, and Alex Rider.

Dora was sitting between Jenna and Hanna, all three talking actively about the upcoming ball.

"I say it'll be great," Jenna was saying, her black hair up in a pony tail. "We'll all have to think of something special, so that we are bound to get good dates and all that." Dora merely nodded; she was watching her twin, who looked like she was in a deep discussion with Alex and Cady.

"And the planning must start months before!" Hanna said. Her green eyes twinkling. "I can just see the snow falling from the ceiling, like a snow globe," She sighed, her eyes becoming glazed.

"Um... Hanna? We need you back in the daily life; you can drift off as soon as you tell us the password." Dora said, tapping her foot impatiently. Hanna had become prefect this year, so had Diana. But the rest hadn't. Not that Jenna or Azka had wanted to, they had been doing mischief the whole fourth year so that they wouldn't get picked.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azka was sitting on her bed, her head on her knees and Cady going on and on about why she should keep away from Alex.

"He's a mudblood! I don't even know why he got into Slytherin, he is so Hufflepuff material!" Cady said, sitting down beside Azka. "I know you like this guy, but you know how I feel about muggleborns!"

"I'm half muggle, you know," Azka said, temper rising. "And Alex is a sweet guy; he can pass off as a pure blood anytime! I know you thought he was pure blood until he started talking about how his father was an M16 agent and his mother a professional surfer."

"I know you are half-blood," Cady said in an exasperated voice. "But Alex doesn't even have a hint of wizard in him; well he is a wizard and all that, but apart from that!"

"Whatever," Azka said and closed the hangings around her bed, laying down and burrowing her head into her pillow.

"I'm sorry, but we have to watch out for them," Cady whispered, before silence rested in the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Dora was already asleep, or Jenna thought. Not that Jenna cared; she'd talk to a wall without caring.

"Then it just came at her, teeth barred and low growl coming from it throat. It came at the girl, growl becoming ever more pronounced for each step it took. The girl noticed it at the last minute, before the puma flew at her, claws striking faster than lightning." Jenna was telling the others a ghost story...Well not ghost story, more like puma story.

"Aarrgghh!" Dora screamed, flying out from behind her hangings, right at where Jenna, Hanna and a new girl called Jess.

"Eeeekkk!!!" Jess screamed loudly, she grabbed a pillow and flung it at Dora in an attempt to rescue herself.

"That's your defense method?" Dora asked, turning herself from her stomach to her back. "Attack the attacker with a pillow?!"

"Well, I didn't really have time to think, now did I?" Jess defended herself. "And that was mean, scaring me like that!"

"Sorry, then" Dora said, picking herself up from the ground and climbing back into her bed. The other girls followed her example, rising from their chairs and heading for their beds.


End file.
